Enchanted to meet you
by SarahSwifty13
Summary: Austin and Ally meet for the first time at Ally's aunt's annual themed New Year's Party. Based on the song 'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift. Auslly one-shot.


**Austin and Ally one-shot: Enchanted to meet you**

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally by Disney or 'Enchanted' by the amazing Taylor Swift. Nobody sue me.

…

They had just begun serving dinner and already, Aunt Andrea was feeling no pain. She wasn't a heavy drinker. She just couldn't take too much alcohol. Or any alcohol. Her face was beet red and her eyes were glassy.

Ally watched as Trish helped her mother indoors, shooting apologetic smiles at the guests who were victims of Aunt Andrea's unkind, drunken ramblings. There goes the only person Ally can actually have a real conversation with. Out of the hundreds of guests in this extravagant mansion, Trish was the only person Ally wanted to speak to. Since the days when they were in diapers, Trish was the only person Ally clicked with. Her other twenty cousins never seemed to be able to get her, unlike Trish.

Ally felt a tap on her shoulders and quickly raised her elegant mask to cover her eyes. Planting a fake smile on her face, she turned to greet the masked stranger, bracing herself for yet another conversation she was going to have to pretend to be interested in.

_**There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles. Same old tired lonely place.**_

This year's theme was a masquerade party. That's right. Aunt Andrea liked to throw annual, themed New Year's parties. When Ally was seven, the theme was Year 3000. Apparently, everyone believed that robots would be threading the Earth in the future. When she was Eleven, Greek mythology came alive. In retrospect, that was the Ally's favorite theme. The togas were simply stunning and definitely much more comfortable than the cream-colored corset dress she was wearing.

With Aunt Andrea, everything must be fabulous. Big, gaudy and over-the-top sometimes did not suffice. For Aunt Andrea, more is more. The whole place was decked to the nines. The sparkling chandeliers, luxurious red carpets and five-star dinner were all expected. The graceful harpist soaking in the spotlight, the gazillion ice sculptures and fountains littered around the mansion all set the ambience. It was all very impressive.

Gosh, she must have spent a fortune. Too bad all Ally wanted was to go home. If she could have her way, she'd be spending her final hours of the year writing a song in her pajamas instead of mingling with strangers. But as always, Mr. Dawson insisted on gracing the event. Ally lost sight of her father shortly after their arrival and has not seen him since. He was probably indulging in the tantalizing delicacies somewhere.

_**Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy, vanished when I saw your face.**_

"Care for some vine tomato and basil tartlet, Madam?" A masked waiter dressed in long, white, puffy sleeves and ruffled collar asked a guest Ally recognised as Aunt Andrea's yoga classmate. But no, she wasn't staring at Aunt Andrea's yoga classmate. Her eyes were trained on the charming blonde waiter. For some reason, his silky, alluring voice captured her attention, even though he was not speaking to her. He was not even looking in her direction. Ally could not comprehend what was happening. She did not understand her emotions right now. She was riveted to the spot, her mind wiped off every single thought except how she wished he would turn her way so she could have a better look at him. So she could take in his perfection.

_**All I can say is it was, enchanting to meet you.**_

As if he heard her unspoken thoughts, he turned. Ally was alarmingly cognizant of his piercing brown eyes meeting her chocolate orbs. The way he looked at her. It was as if he was reading her soul. It was as if he had known her in some other dimension. But why were his eyes so familiar?

_**Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" Across the room, your silhouette starts to make its way to me.**_

Oh gosh. He was coming. He was walking. He was walking towards her. Ally's heart was pounding harder by the second. As the distance between them closed, her heart felt like it was about to explode. How she maintained calm on the outside, Ally had absolutely no clue, but she was grateful. She was afraid she was internally combusting.

_**The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks, like passing notes in secrecy. **_

His face was glowing in the moonlight. Ally let her eyes fall on the blonde in front of her. He was standing so close. Why was he standing so close? This was definitely breaking her personal space rules, but for some reason, Ally didn't want to step back.

Her eyes trailed all over the masterpiece, from head to toe, drinking it all in, committing every single detail to memory-from those mesmerizing eyes to the curve of his jaw, the laceration on his left wrist sneaking out from his sleeve, and his lips. Oh gosh, those soft, beautiful lips that she really wanted to feel on hers right now... those lips that were the doors to the melodic voice… those lips that… that were moving. Oh my goodness. He was speaking.

_**And it was, enchanting to meet you. All I can say is I was, enchanted to meet you.**_

"_What did he say? What is he saying? Arrrgh, stupid, stupid stupid!" _Ally thought, wincing inwardly at her stupidity for not paying attention to his words. Great, now she was going to look like an idiot. Wait. He was waving his hands in front of her face. Oh wow. Ally really wanted to know what those fingers would feel like on her face. WAIT. She blinked, snapping out of her reverie. Immediately, color rose to her cheeks.

"Are you alright? You seem a little dazed. Are you star struck? People say I look like Ross Lynch, you know, from the band, R5?" His lips curved up in a side grin that clouded Ally's thoughts once again.

"Yes… yes. Thank you, I'm fine. And people say I look like Ally Dawson."

"Ally Dawson?" He raised an eyebrow, scrunching up his nose in thought. That made Ally instantly jealous. She always wanted to be able to raise one eyebrow.

"Ahhhh… would that be the lovely lady right here?" He said, flashing a blinding smile. Man, he really needed to stop doing that before Ally started hyperventilating. Ally did not like the strange things this boy could do to her. She did not like feeling out of control. But she will not deny that meeting him was the highlight of her night, even if she did not know his name.

Ally returned the smile, taking of her mask and extending her hand.

"And does the Ross Lynch doppelganger have a name?" Ally asked as the blonde leaned down to kiss the top of her hand instead of shaking it, forthwith sending red to Ally's cheeks once again.

The blonde took of his mask and said, "Austin Moon. Remember my name, Ally Dawson. One day, you'll see my name on a billboard or hear my song on the radio!"

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you.**_

Ally sat up in her bed and glanced at her digital clock on the bedside table for what must have been the thirteenth time the past hour. It read 2am. Austin refused to leave. That is, her head. The charismatic blonde had been in her head since they met, and was bent on preventing her from getting any shut-eye.

_**The lingering question kept me up, 2am, who do you love?**_

"_Dallas? What about Dallas?" _Ally thought, sighing in exasperation. Dallas had been her crush for, forever. Ally jumped out of bed, frustrated that she was thinking about her non-existent love life in the dead of the night.

_**I wonder till I'm wide awake. And now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door. I'd open up and you would say,**_

Ally stared at her closed bedroom door, willing it to swing open and reveal Austin. She plopped down on her spinning chair and spun around slowly, her eyes looking at the door every time the chair spun in that direction.

_**It was, enchanting to meet you. All I know is I was, enchanted to meet you.**_

She thought back to what happened just a mere six hours ago. In that moment, it was just her and Austin. She could not imagine anyone else around them.

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you.**_

"_Was there such a thing as love at first sight? Surely that truly did not exist in real life. That sort of thing only happened in the movies."_ Ally thought, pushing herself out of her chair and twirling around the room in circles as she recalled Austin's lips on her hand. She had felt his warm breath raised the hairs on her skin. It was… wanted more. _"But then again, my experience in the love department is… limited. So, what do I know anyway?"_ Ally mused.

_**This night is flawless, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone. I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you. **_

Ally danced- or twirled, clumsily towards the window.

_**This is me praying that, this was the very first page. Not where the storyline ends. My thoughts will echo your name, until I see you again. These are the words I held back, as I was leaving too soon. I was enchanted to meet you.**_

It was a full moon tonight. Ally turned her face towards the moon, letting the cool night air shower her. She smiled at the moon, her heart overflowing with a strange excitement she did not understand. There was no way she could sleep now. Ally grabbed her diary cum songbook and flipped it to a fresh page, lyrics flooding her mind.

_Dear Austin Moon,_

_**Please don't be in love with someone else. **_

_**Please don't have somebody waiting on you. **_

_**Please don't be in love with someone else.**_

_**Please don't have somebody waiting on you. **_

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. **_

_**I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you. **_

_**This night is flawless, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone. **_

_**I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you. **_

_**Please don't be in love with someone else. **_

_**Please don't have somebody waiting on you.**_

….

**A/N: **All lyrics are in bold and italics. Taylor's 23rd birthday is coming up soon, so I wrote this in honour of her! I hope you have enjoyed my story! Please review(:

Lovelovelove,

SarahSwifty13


End file.
